Various perfume compositions are available to mask, deodorize, and/or remove malodors in the air. These compositions may be dispensed by air freshening systems, including electric plug-in diffuser, passive diffusers, trigger spray dispensers, and aerosol dispensers. In many instances, adequate delivery of perfume compositions into the air requires the use of evaporation or dispensing aids.
Plug-in air fresheners, for example, may utilize liquid compositions containing 20% or more volatile organic compounds (“VOCs”) as a perfume evaporation aid. “VOCs” as used herein means volatile organic compounds that have a vapor pressure of greater than 0.2 mm Hg measured at 20° C. and aid in perfume evaporation. Exemplary VOCs include the following organic solvents: dipropylene glycol methyl ether (“DPM”), 3-methoxy-3-methyl-1-butanol (“MMB”), volatile silicone oil, and dipropylene glycol esters of methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, ethylene glycol methyl ether, ethylene glycol ethyl ether, diethylene glycol methyl ether, diethylene glycol ethyl ether, or any VOC under the tradename of Dowanol™ glycol ether.
In liquid electric plug-in air fresheners, DPM and MMB are commonly used. In aerosol dispensers, a commonly used dispensing aid or propellant is hydrocarbon, which is a VOC. The Environmental Protection Agency and California Air Resource Board (“CARB”) currently regulate some VOCs. Currently regulated VOCs, classified by CARB regulations, can be found in Article 2, §94508(a)(144) of the California Consumer Products Regulation. Given such regulations and the desire to protect the environment, approaches for reducing VOC content is desirable.
One approach in reducing the VOC content in such aerosol air sanitizers is to simply reduce the content of VOCs. However, a reduction in VOC content can adversely affect product performance. Specifically, in a liquid electric plug-in air freshener, VOCs may aid in keeping perfume components in solution which aids in evaporation profiles of the composition as it diffuses from the plug-in device. As such, reducing the VOC level may compromise the delivery of an intended perfume character. Reducing the propellant content in an aerosol dispenser may result in excessive product remaining in the dispenser at the end of its life. It may also increase the particle size of the dispensed product which can lead to excessive surface deposition.
Another approach for reducing VOC content, which is specific to aerosol dispensers, is outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,127. This approach utilizes at most 25% of a liquefied gas propellent free of butane, in combination with a specific range of can pressures and valve orifice dimensions.
There remains a need for compositions, including air freshening compositions, having components that solubilize perfume and/or aid in perfume evaporation without compromising the intended perfume character of the composition and without, or with a reduced level of, VOCs.